El diario
by Nerea
Summary: Cuando los sentimientos se plasman en un papel, cuando son leídos, cuando son recordados, el alma de una persona se queda desnuda... Hermione le escribe un diario a su hija Keira... ONESHOT


Antes de leer, me gustaría aclarar que esta historia la escribí cuando tenía 14 años

**Antes de leer, me gustaría aclarar que esta historia la escribí cuando tenía 14 años. Por tanto, su calidad deja mucho que desear, ya que no la he editado ni nada. Sin embargo, me gustaría que miraséis más allá de su calidad y os fijaséis en su esencia. Después, os estaría muy agradecida si me dejaséis un review.**

**Gracias.**

El diario

Rebuscando entre sus cajones, encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Nunca lo había visto, era una especie de cuaderno, escrito a mano, por una letra que él muy bien conocía:

_**Diario de Hermione**_

_Querida Keira:_

_Cuando te observo dormir plácidamente en tu cuna no puedo evitar mirarte durante horas. Muchas veces tu padre y yo nos sentamos cerca de la ventana, donde estoy yo ahora, y te observamos detenidamente cogidos de la mano. Son momentos mágicos que siempre guardaré dentro de mí._

_Tienes un pelo rubio, precioso, tu padre dice que tienes cabellos de oro, y yo me siento orgullosa de tenerte conmigo. Eres tan bonita. Apenas tienes un año y ya me pareces la más guapa del mundo. ¿Quién tiene los ojos que tienes tú? Nadie, mi Keira, eres única. Tus ojos, azules como el cielo. ¿De quién habrás sacado esa mirada tan bonita?_

_Dicen que las madres vemos en nuestros hijos a los más guapos del mundo, los más adorables del mundo, pero, cariño, ¿quién no va a pensar que eres adorable? Si parece ser tu segundo nombre. Por cierto, ¿sabes por qué te pusimos Keira? Aparte de porque es el nombre indicado para ti, y de que nos parece precioso, hay una larga historia detrás de todo. ¿Quieres que te la cuente, cariño?_

_Primero comenzaré a explicarte la historia de cómo tu papá y yo nos conocimos._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø 

_Querida Keira:_

_Hace muchos años, cuando yo apenas contaba once, me embarqué en una gran aventura que nunca olvidaré. Un día, una carta llegó a mi casa y cambió mi vida. En esa carta me explicaban que era una bruja y que había sido admitida en un prestigioso colegio de magia y hechicería. Al principio, todo era nuevo para mí. Estaba tan emocionada, tan entusiasmada, que devoré todos los libros que encontré al respecto._

_Mi aventura comenzó cuando, un uno de septiembre, monté en un tren llamado el Expreso de Hogwarts, Al principio, no conocía a nadie y los nervios crecían dentro de mí. Pronto conocí a dos chicos de mi edad, que también llegaban por primera vez a la escuela. Uno de ellos se llamaba Harry Potter, y era moreno, de unos profundos ojos verdes, anteojos y una cicatriz por la que era conocido por todos los magos y brujas. Yo, por supuesto, había leído sobre él. Cuando le conocí, estaba hablando con un chico pelirrojo, con muchas pecas y una gran nariz. Sería entonces cuando conocería a Ron Weasley._

_Al principio, no les caí bien, y yo me di cuenta de ello, pero no lo quería admitir. Lo único que tenía para defenderme de mí misma eran mis conocimientos leídos en los libros, conocimientos que les aburrían. Pero yo estaba muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que formaría parte del mundo de la magia._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø 

_Mi pequeña:_

_Cuando llegué al castillo que se convertiría en mi segunda casa con el tiempo, fui seleccionada para una casa. ¿Y a qué no sabes cuál fue? Gryffindor, la casa en la que también fueron seleccionados Harry y Ron. _

_Pero ellos no me soportaban, y pasé mucho tiempo sola en mi primer curso en Hogwarts. Créeme, no fue muy agradable para mí, pero todo lo malo pasa algún día, ¿no?_

_Así me ocurrió a mí. Como ya te he contado, mi pequeña, yo leía mucho sobre ese mundo nuevo que estaba comenzando a conocer. Un día, un troll se internó en el castillo, con la mala suerte de que fue a ir justo a donde yo me encontraba._

_A Ron y a Harry no les caía bien, pero ellos sabían dónde estaba y cuando supieron lo que iba a ocurrir, fueron a salvarme. No sé lo que habría podido pasar si no hubieran acudido a salvarme, pero quizás tú no estarías en este mundo._

_Me salvaron la vida. No sabes cuánto les estuve de agradecida. Y, después de eso, las cosas se arreglaron entre nosotros. Nunca nos separamos ya. Nos hicimos inseparables. Las cosas que tiene la amistad, ¿quién me iba a decir que al final conseguiría ser amiga de Harry y Ron? ¿Quién me iba a decir que se convertirían para mí como unos hermanos? _

_Y, créeme, mi niña, desde ese momento fuimos como hermanos._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Mi querida Keira:_

_El segundo año en Hogwarts llegó rápidamente. Yo ya estaba mucho más segura. Ya conocía la magia, y, además, era de las mejores de la clase. Durante el primer año en Hogwarts, Harry tuvo que defender a la Piedra Filosofal del malvado Voldemort. Sí, cuando seas mayor, no estarás muy acostumbrada a oír este nombre, pero si fue algo que nos enseñó Harry es que no hay que tener miedo a pronunciar ese nombre. Como sabrás, Voldemort mató a los padres de Harry y este le arrebató el poder durante un tiempo. El primer año de Hogwarts para Harry ya supuso el enfrentamiento contra su gran enemigo. Y así ocurrió también durante su segundo curso. Pero mi pequeña Keira, no te quiero hablar de cosas desagradables, quiero hablarte de la historia de amor entre tu padre y yo. Porque lo nuestro fue una historia de amor._

_La amistad con Harry y Ron aumentó durante nuestro segundo curso, y así fue también durante el tercer curso y en los siguientes. Cada vez nos conocíamos más, cada vez nos queríamos más, cada vez nos apoyábamos más los unos a los otros, y, tras muchos acontecimientos en nuestra vida, nuestra amistad iba aumentando cada vez más. Mi Keira, pequeña, te quiero enseñar una cosa; la amistad es un tesoro. Guárdalo bien, ¿de acuerdo? Los amigos no son sólo alguien con quién divertirse, son alguien con quién compartir lazos de mutuo apoyo, de fidelidad, de comprensión… son alguien a quien ayudar y consolar cuando estén mal y alguien que nos ayude y nos consuele a nosotros cuando estemos mal. Los ratos buenos también los pasaremos con ellos, sí, pero mi Keira, escucha, cuando aprendas esto que te acabo de decir, cuando aprendas que los amigos son alguien más serio que compañeros de risa, entonces aprenderás el verdadero significado de la amistad._

_Y lo que teníamos nosotros tres era pura amistad._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Mi dulce Keira:_

_Esta noche has empezado a llorar, y me has preocupado porque no sabía lo que te ocurría. Al final he comprobado que lo único que necesitabas era que estuviese contigo, me necesitas como te necesito a ti. Como necesito a tu padre._

_Me he sentado contigo en el jardín y te he sostenido entre mis brazos. Podía sentirte tan vulnerable, tan dulce… te quiero, te quiero mucho._

_Antes te contaba que mi amistad con Harry y Ron aumentaba al paso de los años. Es cierto, pero también hay algo que me gustaría contarte:_

_Todos hemos sido niños alguna vez, todos hemos creído ser más mayores de lo que éramos y sentir cosas que en realidad no sentíamos. Todos hemos creído a cierta edad que ya estábamos preparados para todo, pero no era así. Hay veces que cuando algo llega a nosotros, todavía no estamos preparados para afrontarlo, pero lo tenemos que afrontar, es necesario hacerlo. Hay veces que te crees mayor, hay veces que crees que lo sabes todo. Y en realidad eres vulnerable. En realidad todavía no sabes nada. Y por eso a veces, cuando todavía no hemos crecido, nos comportamos de manera equivocada. _

_Yo siempre me consideré alguien más madura que el resto de la gente de mi edad. Pero en realidad no era así, en muchos sentidos, sí, lo era, tenía la cabeza bien puesta en mi sitio, pero había cosas que todavía no tenía claras._

_El amor llegó a mí en la adolescencia. ¿Estaba preparada? Aún no lo sé. Hay muchas cosas que haces cuando eres más joven y que luego te detienes a pensar, ¿eran correctas? Cuando eres joven, hay veces que te arrepientes de lo que has hecho el año anterior, porque en un año tu punto de vista ha podido cambiar considerablemente y cuando eres adulto ves las cosas desde otro punto de vista, definitivamente._

_Como te contaba, cuando somos jóvenes creemos que estamos preparados para todo y creemos que todo lo que hacemos está bien. Creemos que todo lo que sentimos es verdadero, y, quién sabe, quizás no lo es._

_Hay una cosa de la que me arrepiento de cuando era joven. Como te contaba, Keira, el amor llegó a mí en la adolescencia y no supe cómo afrontarlo. En vez de decir lo que sentía, en vez de explicar mis sentimientos a la persona en la que pensaba cada noche, demostraba justo lo que no sentía. Le trataba mal, pero, créeme, mi niña, nunca quise hacerlo. Nunca quise hacerle daño. Todavía no sé por qué actué así, es algo que aún no tiene explicación para mí._

_Pero lo hice. Y me arrepiento muchísimo. Pero, afortunadamente, con el paso de los años, supe cómo afrontar ese amor y demostrar lo que sentía. Pero aún las cosas no estaban arregladas del todo, aún no había madurado lo suficiente._

_Cuando era más joven me peleaba todo el rato con la persona que quería, y no es agradable hacer algo así. Pero al final, supe cómo demostrarle que le quería. Y es muy sencillo; no hay que decirlo con palabras, valen mucho más los hechos. El cariño que tú demuestres será lo definitivo, será lo que demuestre que quieres a la otra persona de verdad._

_Cuando yo aprendí esto ya era un poco tarde y los años habían pasado rápidamente. Muchos años peleándome con la persona que quería, ¿cómo se podía remediar eso?_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Mi Keira:_

_Desde que aprendí que no debía ocultar lo que sentía, las cosas cambiaron favorablemente._

_La química entre tu padre y yo iba creciendo. Si hay algo que hemos tenido siempre ha sido eso, mucha gente me ha dicho que se puede confundir con el amor, pero no, yo sentía amor. Un profundo amor. Y, añadido a todo eso, tenía química con la persona que quería, ¿qué más se puede pedir?_

_Fue con 16 años cuando mi relación con tu padre empezó, aún recuerdo todo como si fuese ayer. Es algo que siempre conservaré en mi corazón._

_Yo estaba sentada en la sala común de Gryffindor, terminando mis deberes de Pociones. La sala estaba vacía y solo se oía mi pluma rasgando el papel. Entonces, escuché unos pasos acercándose a mí. Levanté la cabeza de todos los pergaminos en los que estaba trabajando, y, entonces, vi esos ojos._

_Él se sentó a mi lado y nos quedamos mirándonos durante un rato. Yo no podía apartar la vista de sus profundos ojos, me encantaba mirarlos, porque si había algo que podía saber cuando clavaba la vista en su mirada era que me quería._

_Él nunca me lo había dicho, yo tampoco, pero cuando le miraba a los ojos, me sentía querida. Es una sensación muy agradable, y más todavía si viene de la persona a la que amas, y compruebas que eres correspondida._

_Esa mirada era sincera, y yo lo sentía. Nunca le habría creído si me hubiese dicho que no sentía nada por mí, era imposible ocultarlo tras esos ojos tan sinceros._

_Te voy a confesar una cosa, antes de que me lo dijese tu padre, mucho antes, yo ya sabía que me quería. Nunca me lo había confesado, pero yo lo sentía, y esa es la mejor manera de confirmar algo y de sentirse querida; demostrarlo, como te contaba antes, mi vida._

_Esa noche nos quedamos mirándonos durante mucho tiempo, y yo podía sentir ternura en su mirada, podía sentir amor. Las emociones que estaba experimentando eran tan fuertes que dejé que me besase apasionadamente._

_Tras un largo beso, que siempre recordaré, pronunció unas palabras que me hicieron sentir emociones inexploradas para mí hasta ese momento:_

_Te quiero- me dijo._

_Y desde ese momento me sentí la persona más querida del mundo._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Mi dulce niña:_

_Tu padre y yo estuvimos saliendo durante unos meses, pero yo no estaba a gusto. Sí, lo tengo que confesar, no me sentía bien con tu padre._

_¿Por qué? Yo pensaba que aún era demasiado joven para empezar una relación. Aún no estaba preparada. Ya estuve con un famoso jugador de quidditch, Víktor Krum, y, aunque nunca le llegué a querer, me hizo daño. Pensaba que no estaba preparada para una nueva relación, así que no me sentía a gusto con tu padre. Antes, te contaba que a veces, cuando somos jóvenes, las cosas llegan a nosotros cuando aún no estamos preparados. Eso me ocurría a mí, así que decidí dejar a tu padre. Sentía que quizás le hacía daño, y no quería hacérselo, pero no iba a continuar con él si no me sentía bien._

_Durante un tiempo, estuvimos sin hablarnos, seguíamos en el mismo grupo, pero no nos dirigíamos la palabra. Al principio fue muy duro para mí, pero luego empecé a pensar que quizás era lo mejor para nosotros. Pero no lo era, claro que no, mi niña, no lo era._

_Tras unos cuantos meses sin dirigirle la palabra, decidí poner cartas en el asunto y entablar una conversación con él para hablar sobre lo que nos había pasado. Después de esa conversación, volvimos a ser amigos y las cosas volvieron a estar bien entre nosotros._

_Yo nunca había dejado de sentir algo por tu padre, nunca le había dejado de querer durante el tiempo en el que nos habíamos distanciado. Un día, me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, y ambos fuimos a los jardines del castillo, a conversar a solas._

_Todavía recuerdo sus palabras:_

_Hermione, yo… no he dejado de pensar en todo lo que nos ha ocurrido, y hay una pregunta que no me quito de la cabeza y me gustaría hacerte- me dijo._

_Dime- le dije, confusa, ¿qué me tenía que decir?_

_Yo… Hermione… tú… tú… ¿me sigues queriendo?- las palabras rebotaron en mi mente._

"_¿Me sigues queriendo?" Oía en mi cabeza, "¿Me sigues queriendo?" Por supuesto, yo le quería, pero, ¿estaba bien decírselo? Yo no quería volver con él, aún no estaba preparada, ¿pero cómo le iba a explicar eso? Si le decía que sí, él me diría que quería volver conmigo, y, ¿yo quería eso? No, no, aún no estaba preparada:_

_No- le contesté, sin mirarle a los ojos. Si lo hubiese hecho, no habría sido capaz de decirle eso._

_No pude estar más tiempo delante de él. Me fui corriendo, dejándole atrás, con el corazón hecho polvo. Esa imagen se me repetía en sueños cada noche. No podía dejar de pensar en que le había hecho daño. Yo no había querido hacérselo, pero… oh, ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Mi niña:_

_Me sentía muy culpable. Me creía incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien y se lo había hecho a la persona que más quería en el mundo, ¿cómo había podido?_

_Un día, decidí acabar con todo y decirle a tu padre lo que sentía por él:_

_Eh… - las palabras no me venían- ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?_

_Claro- me dijo._

_Yo… bueno… te quería decir que sigo sintiendo algo por ti, no es verdad lo que te dije el otro día, yo… te sigo queriendo- le confesé._

_Él me sonrió y fue a besarme, pero le tuve que parar:_

_No, por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil… yo te quiero, de verdad, pero sigo sin estar preparada para salir contigo- le dije._

_No me creyó. Pensaba que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, y eso era lo último que quería hacer. Era todo tan confuso… y, además, ¡se lo estaba poniendo confuso a él! ¿Cómo iba a poder entender todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza?_

_Cuando esté preparada lo sabrás, de verdad, llegará el día en el que me sienta capaz de salir contigo, y, entonces, esa relación nunca acabará- le dije._

_No sé si le hizo sentirse peor o si se lo puse más difícil, pero me hizo sentirme mejor conmigo misma._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Mi Keira:_

_Los años pasaron sin que entre tu padre y yo sucediera nada. Entre nosotros había miradas de pasión, pero yo aún no me sentía preparada._

_El tiempo pasaba y el de que Hogwarts terminase llegó. Nos graduamos todos muy contentos y me despedí de todos mis amigos con mucha tristeza, quizás nunca les volvía a ver._

_La despedida con tu padre fue muy emotiva, nos abrazamos y yo no me pude aguantar y empecé a llorar. Él me consolaba diciéndome que nos volveríamos a ver y yo le contesté diciéndole:_

_Sí, nos volveremos a ver, y te haré saber que estoy preparada cuando llegue el momento._

_Él no tuvo tiempo de contestarme porque me separé de él y en un largo tiempo no nos volvimos a ver._

_No nos volvimos a ver hasta que, con 19 años, me sentí al fin preparada para estar con tu padre de nuevo. Le mandé una lechuza para quedar y nos vimos por la noche, en un bonito y silencioso parque que había cerca de mi casa._

_Te tengo que decir algo- le dije, cuando estábamos sentados en un banco los dos solos- ya me siento preparada, quiero volver contigo._

_Él me sonrió:_

_Llevaba esperando que me dijeses esto mucho tiempo, Hermione, te quiero- y me besó._

_Yo también te quiero- y nunca había estado tan segura de algo en mi vida._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø 

_Mi pequeña:_

_No sabes cuánto te quiero, no te imaginas cuánto amor siento hacia ti. Amor que siento también hacia a tu padre, el inmenso amor que siento hacia él._

_Llevábamos ya mucho tiempo saliendo juntos cuando quedamos otra vez en aquel parque en el que le dije que quería volver con él. Ese día yo le notaba distante, extraño. Sus ojos estaban inexpresivos, y eso me asustaba, porque yo siempre percibía lo que sentía sólo con mirarle a los ojos._

_¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunté._

_Nada- mintió- bueno, sí… yo te quería preguntar algo._

_¿El qué?- me estaba preocupando._

_¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

_Me quede sin aliento, no me esperaba que me preguntase eso. Yo le quería con toda mi alma, y siempre sería así:_

_Por supuesto- le contesté y fundimos nuestro amor en un interminable y apasionante beso._

_Esa noche tu papá y yo tuvimos nuestra primera noche de amor. ¿Cómo fue? Mi pequeña, pasar una noche con la persona a la que amas es lo más bonito que se puede pedir. Te voy a dar un consejo: sigue siempre a tu corazón y ve con la persona a la que quieres. Así debería ser siempre y así fue. Fue maravilloso._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Hola Keira, ¿cómo estás? ¿Sabes cuánto te quiero? Te quiero con toda mi alma, corazón, eres más de lo que había deseado. Ser madre fue una bendición que Dios me otorgó. Te quiero, mi pequeña._

_¿Sabes? La boda con tu padre fue sencilla, pero muy emotiva. Además, ¿qué importa si una boda es sencilla o no si te casas con la persona a la que quieres?_

_Y, definitivamente, quiero a tu padre._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø 

_Mi querida Keira:_

_Fue un día de un caluroso verano cuando papá me llamó desde el trabajo para ver cómo estaba (por fin aprendió a utilizar el teléfono muggle)_

_Hola, cariño- le saludé, sin poder contener mi emoción._

_Hola, cariño, ¿qué tal estás?- me preguntó con su dulce voz._

_Muy bien, hoy no he ido a trabajar, en lugar de eso he ido al médico muggle, ya sabes que hoy me tocaba una revisión, bueno, así que he descansado._

_Muy bien, me gusta que te relajes._

_Sí, hoy me ha cundido mucho el día, he hecho la comida, he visto la televisión, he limpiado la casa, he hecho miles de cosas, pero también he descansado y me he tomado una siesta. Ahora sobre todo necesito descansar._

_Sí, ya te lo había dicho yo, pero… ¿por qué especialmente ahora?_

_Cariño, voy a tener un bebé- él no lo pudo ver, pero sonreí, estaba muy alegre._

_¿Un bebé? Oh, ¡Hermione! ¡Qué alegría!_

_Desde ese día nada fue igual, Keira, tú cambiaste nuestras vidas._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø 

_Mi querida Keira:_

_Creo que ha llegado la hora de que te narre el día en el casi morimos las dos. Yo estaba en mi sexto mes de embarazo, era domingo y tu padre y yo estábamos viendo la televisión cuando las contracciones vinieron a mí. Me habían preparado mucho tiempo para eso de las contracciones, pero llegaron y no estaba preparada. ¡Estaba de seis meses! Tu padre se asustó mucho, enseguida me llevó al hospital y allí no nos dieron buenas noticias, era un parto muy arriesgado._

_Tu cordón umbilical casi se había desprendido del todo de mi placenta y te ibas quedando sin oxígeno. A tu padre no le dejaron ver el parto, era demasiado arriesgado. Tenían miedo de que muriésemos._

_Todavía recuerdo el nombre de las enfermeras y el médico que nos salvaron la vida: Kate, Elizabeth, Ivonne, Rose y Andrew. Siempre les estaré eternamente agradecida; nos dieron la vida. ¿Ahora sabes por qué te llamas así? Todas las iniciales de los que nos salvaron la vida forman tu nombre. Siempre me gustó cómo sonaba, siempre me sentí atraída hacia ese nombre, pero cuando descubrí que también hacía honor a las personas que nos salvaron, me decidí. Así que ahora ya lo sabes, ya sabes por qué te llamas así._

_Sino hubiese habido complicaciones en el parto, te habríamos llamado Ethel o Audrey. A tu padre y a mí siempre nos gustaron mucho esos nombres; Keira y Roanne eran los otros dos. ¿Te gustan?_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø 

_Mi dulce Keira:_

_Fue un 12 de mayo cuando naciste. Desde ese día, nada fue igual. Ya éramos alegres sin ti, y el amor inundaba nuestra casa, pero desde que entraste en nuestras vidas, el amor creció entre nosotros. Te queremos tanto…_

_Recuerdo que tu papi entró en la habitación del hospital, muy emocionado. Yo le sonreí:_

_Saluda a tu hija; Keira Weasley- ese fue el primer día que se pronunció tu nombre completo y ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida._

_Ron te cogió en brazos y te sonrió. Dicen que los recién nacidos no sonríen, pero yo te vi sonreír._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø 

_Querida Keira:_

_¿Cómo estás? Ahora te estoy viendo sonreír. Tu papi está jugando contigo, cantándote la canción de "Humpty Dumpty". Te vuelves loca cuando te cantamos esa canción, no paras de reír y de levantar tus bracitos pidiendo más y más. Seguro que cuando seas mayor ya no lo recordarás, pero te encanta también un osito de peluche que tienes llamado Woo, ¡cielos! Le abrazas fuertemente y no paras de sonreír. Prométeme una cosa, ¡no lo tires nunca! Cuando seas mayor y yo ya sea una anciana, me gustará tenerlo conmigo y recordar los momentos en los que tú eras Keira, la niña de mis ojos. _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

_Keira, ¡ya te haces mayor! Hoy has cumplido un año y lo hemos celebrado a lo grande. Te hemos preparado una gran tarta y hemos soplado todos cantándote el tradicional "Happy Birthday" seguido de tu canción favorita: "Humpty Dumpty"._

_Hemos puesto música y tu papi me ha dicho:_

_¿Bailas?_

_Por supuesto- le he sonreído._

_Nos hemos besado y nos hemos dado unos regalos (tu cumpleaños es algo muy importante para nosotros) yo le he dado a Ron unos gemelos que espero que no se quite nunca para poder recordarme siempre, y él me ha regalado un colgante que jamás me quitaré. Tu padre es tan bueno… le quiero mucho, y a ti también, claro, mi vida._

_Hemos cantado y bailado todos juntos, mientras tú dabas palmas, ¡qué guapa eres! Estoy deseando poder verte cumplir muchos años más y poder verte crecer… y aunque los años pasen siempre seremos "Ron, Hermione y Keira: siempre uno", como tu padre suele decir._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø 

_Hola Keira; ¿qué tal?_

_Hoy Ron me ha llevado a cenar fuera y te hemos dejado con la abuela Molly. Ella ha disfrutado mucho contigo, ¿quién no se divierte contigo? Eres adorable, tan guapa, con tus preciosos ojos azules… te quiero mucho._

_Tu padre me ha llevado a un restaurante italiano, hacía meses que no salíamos juntos, y nos lo hemos pasado bien, aunque te echábamos mucho de menos… pero ha estado muy bien, Ron sigue teniendo conmigo detalles muy bonitos._

_Cuando te hemos recogido de "La Madriguera" Molly te había cantado una nana que ha compuesto para ti, titulada "My lil' Keira" y tú estabas plácidamente dormida, cuando hemos llegado a casa te has despertado y Ron y yo te hemos vuelto a cantar esa nana y te has dormido en cuestión de segundos. _

_Pero tu papi todavía tenía una sorpresa para mí; un colgante muy bonito que tenía un mensaje grabado: "Ron, Hermione y Keira: siempre uno". Nos hemos fundido en un abrazo y luego te hemos observado mientras dormías, y no hemos podido dejar escapar una sonrisa._

_Te escribo esto ya muy tarde, mientras te veo dormir plácidamente en tu cuna. Me voy a acostar. Buenas noches._

_Tengo tantas ganas de despertar mañana y abrazarte…_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø 

Ron cerró el diario, emocionado. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, al fin se decidió. Cogió un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir:

_¡Hola Keira! Soy yo; papá. Esta vez te escribo en lugar de mamá porque ayer sucedió algo muy importante en nuestras vidas que no sé si podré superar._

_No sé cómo explicártelo todo, mi pequeña, es muy difícil encontrar las palabras…_

_Ayer mamá fue a buscar un sitio donde celebrar tu cumpleaños a lo grande, uno de esos sitios que tienen juguetes, globos de todos los colores, una gran tarta… Estaba muy emocionada. Fue en su coche muggle a buscar un sitio apropiado. Aún recuerdo lo feliz que se veía la última vez que la vi. Te sostenía alegremente en sus brazos y te estaba cantando tu canción preferida. Tú te reías y también la hiciste sonreír a ella Tengo esos momentos grabados en la cabeza. Ay, mi Keira… es tan complicado escribirte esto… _

_Ayer mamá tuvo un accidente de tráfico, mi niña… y… ha muerto._

_Aún recuerdo las últimas palabras que la dije: "Adiós, cariño". No me puedo quitar de la cabeza que mis últimas palabras hacia ella fueron únicamente eso… no la di un beso ni nada. Ella me sonrió y me dijo que nos veríamos muy pronto… Ojalá fuese así, pero ya nunca podré oler el aroma de su perfume... me encantaba besarla en el cuello, olía tan bien, ese perfume me volvía loco. Lo que daría por poder verla de nuevo, una vez más, y despedirla como se merece, pero no puede ser…_

_Ahora estoy donde ella normalmente se sentaba y se quedaba mirándote durante horas. Recuerdo que nos cogíamos de la mano y te mirábamos en silencio. Recuerdo ver su sonrisa reflejada en su cara durante todas esas horas y recuerdo devolvérsela mientras aún te observábamos, mi niña, ella te quería tanto… yo te quiero tanto…_

_Estoy mirando hacia tu cuna, vacía. La miro y las lágrimas no se hacen esperar. Tu cuna, vacía. La casa, sin ti…_

_Porque mamá te llevaba en el coche cuando tuvo el accidente, y ahora yo me he quedado tan solo… os necesito a las dos. Si ella no te hubiese llevado con ella en el coche… pero estaba muy ilusionada, decía que el sitio que a ti más te gustase sería el elegido, no importaba el dinero. Y es que no se puede comprar el amor que siento por las dos._

_Hoy he recibido una llamada telefónica en la que me preguntaban por mamá y ha sido muy duro oírme a mí mismo decir:_

_Hermione está muerta._

_Muerta… está muerta. Está muerta la persona que más quería en el mundo, mi amiga, mi amante, la madre de mi hija… ella lo era todo para mí y ahora… no está. Tengo que llevar unas gafas negras que oculten mis ojos para que nadie vea que están desfigurados de tanto llorar…_

_Cuando he ido a visitarte al hospital y te he visto rodeada de tantas máquinas, con tantos vendajes… no lo he podido soportar, es tan duro…_

_Te quiero, Keira, quiero a mamá y nunca dejaré de quererla y espero con toda mi alma que pronto te pueda tener aquí en casa, conmigo. Aunque ya nunca volvamos a estar juntos, siempre seremos "Ron, Hermione y Keira: siempre uno" _

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø 

El timbre de la casa sonó. Un hombre con unas oscuras gafas abrió la puerta:

Oh, eres tú, pasa- se podía sentir melancolía en su voz, que carecía de emoción.

Ron- le respondió el otro- lo siento mucho, siento mucho lo de Hermione, y espero que Keira se ponga bien.

Ron no se pudo contener más y le abrazó, llorando desconsoladamente:

¡Ay, Harry! No puedo vivir con la idea de que se haya muerto…- balbuceó.

Ambos entraron en la casa:

Ron, tú sabes que yo también siento mucho la muerte de Hermione, ha sido siempre mi mejor amiga…

Pronto se vieron contando anécdotas de cuando eran más jóvenes y se sorprendieron a sí mismos llorando sin poder controlarse. 

Decidieron ir juntos al hospital a ver a Keira. Ron encontró el apoyo que necesitaba en su gran amigo, pero no se podían describir con palabras el profundo dolor que sentía. Pensaba que si Keira moría ya no le quedarían ganas de vivir…

Pero siempre serían "Ron, Hermione y Keira: siempre uno".

**FIN**

**Terminado el 6 de agosto de 2004.**

**Nota de la autora: Espero que os haya gustado, y os agradecería mucho si me mandáis vuestras críticas. Sé que es una historia muy corta, pero he intentado que sea profunda, aunque no sé si lo he conseguido, acepto de todo respecto a las críticas. Si veo que os ha gustado puedo hacer otra historia en continuación a esta y así os desvelo qué ha pasado con Keira.**

**Espero haberos transmitido algo, si no es así, por lo menos lo he intentado…**

**Antes de terminar, me gustaría deciros que esta historia es prácticamente un plagio a "Suzanne's diary for Nicholas" de James Patterson, que leyéndolo lloré mucho… creo que todavía no la han traducido al español, lo fui a comprar para mi madre y no lo tenían. Si os interesa, os avisaré cuando lo tengan. Bueno, está mucho mejor que esta historia mía, porque a mí me transmitió el amor de una madre a su hijo, el dolor del padre… aunque en la historia el pequeño moría. Si os ha transmitido algo de todo eso, entonces he ido por el buen camino y ha sido un plagio, sino, ha sido un intento de plagio.**

**Sólo la idea general es un plagio, los personajes y la vida de ellos ha sido obra mía, así cómo se conocieron los padres, los sentimientos que sentía Hermione hacia Ron… **

**Lo he intentado, ahora os toca a vosotros decidir si lo he conseguido.**

**Muchas gracias:**

**Nerea**


End file.
